


Dans les Bois (Un Dragon des Bois) (TRAD\' de NikiFrost)

by LAAdelineB



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Emma Swan, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Lily | Lilith Page - Freeform, Young Emma Swan, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB
Summary: TRADUCTION de Into the Woods (The Dragon's Woods) de NikiFrost. UA. Nous sommes dans la Forêt Enchantée. Une jeune Régina rencontre une Emma/dragonne avec G!P, et des tonnes de smut (avec un soupçon de véritable intrigue) Je ne regrette rien. One shot. M. SwanQueen. Présence de Maléfique, de Cora, de Lili et de Merlin.





	Dans les Bois (Un Dragon des Bois) (TRAD\' de NikiFrost)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into the Woods (The Dragon's Woods)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213875) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost). 



> Traduction de Into the Woods (The Dragon's Woods) de NikiFrost  
> Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. L'histoire appartient à NikiFrost.  
> Note de l'auteur :  
> -) Nous sommes dans la Forêt Enchantée. Une jeune Régina rencontre une Emma/dragonne avec G!P, et des tonnes de smut (avec un soupçon d'intrigue.) Je ne regrette rien.  
> -) Comme je l'ai dit, C'est un Emma G!P (girl with penis) et beaucoup de scène de sexe. Mais c'est aussi tout mignon. (fluff) et drôle, et c'est une relation rapide parce que A) je me sentais d'humeur coquine et B) juste parce que je peux faire ce que je veux. Bonne lecture ;)

Dans les Bois (Un Dragon des Bois)

()()()

Au moment où Rocinante tomba dans les ronces magiques et l'envoya valser dans les airs, elle sut qu'elle allait devoir le laisser derrière elle. Elle était allée trop loin pour se lasser rattraper par Mère, elle avait trop perdue dans sa fuite, elle était trop proche d'être enfin libre. Elle ne regarda qu'une seule fois derrière elle pour rencontrer, de ses propres yeux si tristes, les grands yeux paniqués de son cheval, et elle espéra que le cri de douleur qu'il lâcha signifiait : allez, continuez à courir, je comprends. Les ronces s'enroulèrent autour de lui et épinglaient ses membres au sol, et Régina se retourna et sprinta aussi vite et loin qu'elle put.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, balayant l'humidité de ses yeux alors qu'elle repoussait les branches et poussa ses jambes pour aller plus vite. Ses paumes étaient éraflées par la chute et ses genoux étaient douloureux, mais rien ne comptait, pas quand elle était si proche. Le territoire des Dragons était à portée de main et si seulement elle pouvait y arriver, elle serait en sécurité. Si elle pouvait trouver un dragon, elle serait en sécurité.

« Les dragons, ils ont une excellente mémoire » avait dit la cuisinière, un soir tard, quand Régina s'était réfugiée dans les cuisines pour se cacher de sa mère. « Et ta mère leur a fait du tort par le passé en leur volant un de leurs œufs pour l'utiliser comme ingrédient pour ses sombres potions, elle évite maintenant le territoire des Dragons comme la peste, ils l'attaqueraient à vue, tu vois »

Régina n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi la cuisinière lui avait raconté cette histoire en particulier, elle n'avait jamais fait attention à l'expression sur le visage de la cuisinière lorsque la vieille dame lui apportait de la glace enveloppée de tissu pour ses nouveaux bleus. Simplement Régina avait gardé enfoui ce peu d'information loin dans son esprit, n'y pensant plus jusqu'à ce que Mère ait tué Daniel et l'ait fiancée au Roi.

Et maintenant, réussir à aller à l'endroit dont Mère avait le plus peur était sa priorité.

De petites fleurs vibrantes ressemblant à des gouttelettes commençaient à parsemer le sol de la forêt qui l'entourait, éloignant Régina de son sprint aveugle et désespéré pour s'arrêter avec soulagement. Ça y ait, elle était entrée en territoire dragon. La cuisinière avait mentionné que ces fleurs poussaient en présence des dragons, un mélange de leurs écailles délavées imprégnées de magie des dragons. Les petites fleurs brillaient d'une variété de couleurs éthérées, éclairant son chemin alors que les arbres grandissaient, de plus en plus haut et bloquant le soleil qui se couchait.

Leur présence, cependant, n'empêcha pas Cora de poursuivre sa fille rebelle.

Régina put sentir la magie noire de sa mère, toujours omniprésente et suffocante, qui la talonnait encore comme des chiens de chasse, alors même qu'elle courait. Sa mère n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper si facilement, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir malgré le raccourcissement de sa respiration et la sueur perlant sur ses tempes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter tant qu'elle n'avait trouvé la seule chose que sa mère craignait.

D'une certaine manière, par chance ou par hasard, elle arriva dans une clairière et trébucha rapidement sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

La queue était longue et assez épaisse, assez pour que le pied de Régina se soit buté dedans et qu'elle ne puisse pas se rattraper. Régina s'écrasa sur le sol, réussissant à peine à sauver son visage d'une fin malheureuse en jetant ses bras devant d'elle. La respiration coupée, il lui fallut un moment pour se mettre à quatre pattes, haletante de douleur, pour lever les yeux et haleter pour une toute nouvelle raison.

Le dragon était énorme, au moins pour Régina. Même couché sur son ventre et courbé en forme de U, on aurait du mal à monter sur son dos. Ses écailles étaient lisses et brillantes, d'une riche couleur écarlate qui brillait d'un rouge vif dans la lumière déclinante, et il avait une crinière épaisse, une fourrure dorée qui coulait du sommet de sa tête sur sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la base de sa queue. Le plus beau était ses yeux, comme de gigantesques émeraudes chatoyantes, qui la regardaient droit dans les yeux avec quelque chose de presque déconcerté malgré ses expressions faciales limitées.

-Oh, peut seulement articuler Régina, le regard fixé en état de choc. Et elle serait restée figée sur place, regardant fixement avec crainte (et une certaine quantité de peur d'être possiblement mangée vivante) si le crépitement de la magie noire de sa mère, qui la rattrapait, lui remit les pieds sur terre. Sautant sur ses pieds, Régina se retourna alerte, fixant avec appréhension la forêt qui s'assombrissait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer l'ombre de sa mère au loin et se rapprochant, de telle sorte qu'elle se tourna vers le dragon toujours perplexe et espéra qu'il était aussi intelligent et raisonnable que la cuisinière le lui avait un jour dit. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, plaida-t-elle, le désespoir saignant dans sa voix alors que la possibilité réelle de la capture se rapprochait de plus en plus. Cette femme est une ennemie pour votre espèce, ne la laissez pas m'emmener s'il vous plait !

Et il sembla la comprendre, les yeux cherchant Cora qui s'approchait et se rétrécissant avec suspicion. Quand il leva la tête, Régina se rapprocha instinctivement, alors que le dragon se redressait sur ses pattes griffues et étira ses magnifiques ailes. Son long cou formait une élégante courbe alors qu'il tendit sa tête vers l'avant pour faire face à l'ennemi qui avançait en sens inverse et pour surplomber Régina et la mettre en sécurité.

-Régina ! La voix aiguë de Cora retentit, la femme s'arrêtant, son visage se tordit en une fureur anxieuse. Une boule de feu apparut dans sa main et elle avisa la bête devant elle, comme si elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de combattre un dragon. Sa réticence à attaquer est ce qui les immobilisa tous, le dragon la fixant toujours et ses yeux passèrent de Cora à Régina. Viens ici, enfant ingrate, siffla Cora, même si elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se rapprocher. Avant que la bête ne te mange !

-Je préfère être mangé que de retourner avec toi, dit Régina, et alors le dragon se mit à faire un bruit roque presque humain, un rire ? Il pencha la tête pour regarder Régina avec amusement ? Mais ce fut le moment que Cora choisit pour frapper, lançant la boule de feu à la tête du dragon. Elle heurta sa joue, de minuscules braises s'envolèrent avant de disparaître dans les airs, et le dragon secoua la tête avec un simple agacement et plissa les yeux, soufflant délibérément de la fumée de ses narines pour rappeler à la femme qu'elle respirait le feu lui-même.

Cora sembla s'en souvenir juste à ce moment-là, si ses yeux qui s'élargissaient et son haleine vibrante pouvaient le faire paraître. Elle n'eut qu'une seconde pour lever une barrière avant que le dragon ne lui cracha des flammes dessus, une colonne chaude de feu rouge et jaune qui engloutit complètement son bouclier. Quand finalement le dragon s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, Cora laissa tomber son bouclier et invoqua une forme de magie beaucoup plus sombre, quelque chose de noir et de terriblement ténébreux, qui se heurta au cou du dragon et ça grésilla. La bête se recula avec un sifflement de douleur, sa queue fouettant sauvagement et forçant Cora à s'éloigner. Quand cette dernière s'accroupit derrière une barrière pour résister à la prochaine attaque du dragon, Régina sentit quelque chose lui toucher le dos, se retournant, elle trouva la patte avant du dragon soulevée dans les airs, un peu comme quand Rocinante avait l'habitude de soulever sa jambe avant pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir sur son dos. Sans se poser de question, elle posa un pied sur la patte de l'animal et quitta le sol, elle fut presque propulsée dans les airs et elle arriva sur le dos du dragon, sa chute amortie par la fourrure épaisse. Elle réussit à mettre ses doigts dans la crinière d'or épaisse, s'accrochant solidement sur la colonne vertébrale. Juste à temps, aussi, parce que le dragon s'épuisait, et il se tourna immédiatement pour s'enfuir dans la forêt, chaque bond secouant le sol avec un grand bruit sourd.

-Régina ! Cora hurla, lançant plus de magie noire dans sa furie. Le dragon sauta dans les airs avec une grande poussée de ses ailes et essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers les arbres pour fuir la magie, mais une éclaboussure de magie noire tomba sur son aile gauche, cela fit hurler de douleur l'animal qui virevolta disgracieusement dans les airs. Ses griffes s'agrippèrent aux arbres ensuite ce fut une course folle pour la liberté, à moitié escalade et à moitié volant avec une aile blessée. Régina ne peut rien faire sauf s'accrocher à la crinière de toutes ses forces, ses jambes pendantes au-dessous d'elle puisque les écailles lisses du dragon ne laissaient rien pour que ses jambes s'y accrochent.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le dragon réussit à arriver au-dessus des arbres, chaque poussée inégale de ses ailes les emmenant de plus en plus haut dans le ciel et de plus en plus loin dans le territoire des dragons. Le corps de Régina s'installa sur le dos de la bête, une fois que le dragon fut un peu plus horizontal et elle souffla doucement de soulagement.

Cora ne pouvait plus la suivre maintenant.

-Merci, cria-t-elle, le vent emportant sa voix. Le dragon sembla l'entendre malgré tout, un grondement amical traversant son corps et faisant vibrer Régina au plus profond de son corps.

Elles ne volèrent pas longtemps, le dragon fit une descente difficile vers la montagne la plus proche qu'il put trouver, atterrissant durement sur un plateau rocheux et tombant rapidement sur le ventre. Régina glissa de son dos et se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit où l'animal avait posé sa tête, les narines flamboyantes et les yeux brillants de douleur. Il étira lentement son aile blessée, le membre frôlant la roche puis le dragon posa son aile au sol.

-Elle t'a fait mal, dit Régina avec consternation, regardant les blessures sur son cou et son aile, les deux taches ternies par quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à des engelures. La magie noire de la mère avait déjà blessée Régina mais elle avait de chance que Cora n'ait jamais utilisé ce genre de magie. Mère n'utilisait rien qui laissait des traces sur son corps, de toute façon. Je suis vraiment désolé. Le dragon grogna, les yeux fermés. Avec précaution, Régina s'installa sur ses genoux à côté de la grosse tête, tentée de toucher les belles écailles de son visage, mais ses mains étaient raclées et ensanglantées. Je ... j'ai quelques herbes dans ma sacoche, je ne sais pas si un simple cataplasme de guérison fonctionne sur des dragons, mais est-ce que je peux essayer ?

Les yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent de nouveau, la considérant pendant un long moment avant de lever la tête et de renifler bruyamment. Régina ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher, mais elle s'immobilisa alors que le dragon renifla doucement ses mains qui étaient sur ses genoux. La chose qui suivit était un dragon en train de lécher ses mains. Le dragon avait en effet retourné ses mains et était en train de lécher soigneusement de sa langue ses paumes blessés.

-Ow ! Elle grinça, secouant ses mains à la douleur cuisante. Le dragon plissa les yeux - en fait, il plissa les yeux vers elle - et quand elle vérifia ses mains, elle se rendit compte que cela l'aidait réellement. La saleté et le sang ont été essuyés de ses paumes, et ses éraflures ne saignaient plus, se coagulant rapidement. Oh, je ... Merci.

Avec un son calme, le dragon passa sa tête devant Régina, vers l'ouverture d'une caverne dans la montagne à proximité. Cela ressemblait à un abri praticable, surtout maintenant que les derniers rayons du soleil plongeaient sous l'horizon. Cependant, la caverne était certainement trop petite pour que le dragon puisse passer, et elle se sentirait affreuse si elle le laissait dehors pour affronter les éléments de la nuit.

-Tu dois avoir besoin de reposer ton aile, est-ce qu'il y a un plus grand abri quelque part pour toi? Je me sentirais mal, te laissant seul ici. Avec son seul ami et compagnon disparu et probablement mort - elle ne doutait pas que Cora n'épargnerait pas la vie de Rocinante maintenant - Régina avait désespérément besoin de compagnie, ne voulant pas être séparée de la seule créature actuellement à ses côtés. Le dragon, cependant, secoua la tête, faisant de nouveau signe à l'entrée de la grotte avec un soupir. Je préfère ne pas, dit Régina avec entêtement, et pour consolider son point de vue, elle s'ajusta pour s'asseoir jambes croisées, s'installant. Le dragon roula des yeux, soupirant lourdement.

Et puis il se met à rétrécir.

Régina recula avec un cri de surprise alors que la forme massive sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même, rétrécissant et se condensant et se transformant dans un miroitement de magie en une femme couchée devant elle, nue et légèrement écorchée, une tignasse blonde, les cheveux drapés sur une épaule et ses yeux verts brillants, rétrécis par l'inconfort de la transformation. La seule chose qui la marquait encore comme un dragon étaient les ailes attachées à son dos, l'une étroitement pliée pendant que l'autre restait étirée et blessée.

-Oh. Régina cligna des yeux, surprise, et la femme cligna des yeux en retour, amusée. Je ne savais pas que les dragons pouvaient faire ça. Les lèvres douces de la femme se contractèrent en un sourire, puis elle se mit à genoux, un bras tendu pour aider son aile douloureuse. Régina se leva rapidement, mais s'immobilisa avec incertitude lorsque la femme se levait. Sa nudité était difficile à ignorer, et encore plus difficile à ignorer était le fait que la femme avait un appendice supplémentaire entre les jambes, d'une taille si impressionnante qu'elle ferrait probablement honte à la plupart des hommes. Régina détourna les yeux et se sent rougir furieusement, se reconcentrant seulement lorsqu'elle réalisa que la femme marchait vers la grotte. Elles ne parlèrent pas, pas pendant que la femme reniflait la grotte pour s'assurer qu'elle était vide avant de s'installer contre la paroi rocheuse avec un soupir. Régina s'assit en face d'elle, se concentrant sur les yeux émeraude qui brillaient presque dans l'obscurité. Est-ce que tu ... As-tu froid? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup de vêtements de rechange, mais ...

Elle tira sa sacoche vers elle et fouilla dans le sac, retirant le seul ensemble de vêtements de rechange qu'elle avait pensé apporter avec elle quand elle s'était précipitée dans sa fuite plus tôt dans la journée.

La tenant comme une offrande de paix, la femme le lui prit avec un froncement de sourcils déconcerté, se regardant comme si elle se demandait si sa nudité était offensante avant de finalement hausser les épaules et de tirer sur le pantalon. (Et Régina ne peut pas décider si elle voulait maudire ou apprécier le fait que le pantalon était assez serré pour montrer le renflement très défini de la femme.) La tunique était plus problématique quand la femme blonde considéra ses ailes, et Régina ne put que grimacer et pincer ses lèvres alors que la femme déchirait rapidement deux bandes dans le dos et mit enfin le vêtement humain.

Et puis elles recommencèrent à se fixer, assises en silence.

-As-tu un nom ? Régina demanda après un moment. La femme hocha la tête, les yeux qui parcouraient la caverne distraitement. Elle sembla prendre une décision et se leva, un bras soutenant son aile alors qu'elle avançait dans la caverne. Avec la nuit tombée, cependant, il faisait trop sombre pour que Régina voit quoi que ce soit, alors elle resta en place et regarda la silhouette de la femme disparaître dans l'obscurité. Où vas-tu ?

Il y eut un bruissement et un fracas, et la femme revint un instant plus tard avec une brassée de bâtons et de brindilles, des débris soufflés dans la caverne par des années de vents et d'orages. Elle les déposa dans une petite pile, en brossant des morceaux de feuilles séchées du sol au milieu, puis se pencha et respira profondément, ses joues gonflées. Avec un doux souffle, elle lâcha une petite rafale de flammes sur la pile, l'allumant. D'un air satisfait d'elle-même, elle se repositionna contre le mur opposé, croisa les jambes et ferma les yeux dans ce qui ressemblait à de la méditation.

Régina la regarda fixement.

-Hého ? Les yeux de la femme se rouvrirent et elle fronça un sourcil vers Régina, toujours aussi silencieuse. Régina n'avait jamais eu à embêter quelqu'un pour parler avant et ça commençait à être frustrant. As-tu un nom ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. Et avant que la femme puisse simplement hocher la tête, elle ajouta : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La femme la considéra longuement, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche pincée, avant de finalement soupirer et se lécher les lèvres.

-Em ... Mm- Emma.

Ce fut un son bas et rugueux, pas tellement différent des doux grondements qu'elle avait faits en forme de dragon, et elle avait l'air vaguement embarrassée par sa prononciation rouillée du langage humain. Régina, d'un autre côté, était ravie.

-Donc tu parles ma langue ! Elle se rapprocha, à la fois pour se réchauffer près du feu et se rapprocher du dragon devenu femme. Pour les quelques histoires qu'on lui avait racontées à propos des dragons - et encore moins dans les livres, comme Cora ne la laissait jamais rien lire d'intéressant - les créatures magiques l'avaient toujours fascinée. Cela n'était certainement pas dérangeant que cette femme, cette Emma, soit sans aucun doute très belle, agile et forte.

-Un peu, dit lentement Emma, la regardant, ses yeux d'émeraude étincelant dans la lumière du feu. Pas beaucoup, surtout ... draconique.

Emma ajusta sa position et grimaça immédiatement, luttant pour trouver une position confortable pour son aile. Régina se souvint des herbes et du petit mortier et pilon qu'elle avait emballé et les sortit rapidement de sa sacoche, s'approchant encore du feu pour aller vers la blonde.

-Ici, je peux t'aider ? Est-ce que ces herbes marchent sur les dragons ?

Emma renifla les herbes avant de hocher la tête, s'étirant lentement jusqu'à s'allonger confortablement sur le côté, son aile blessée dépliée. Régina ne tarda pas à écraser un mélange d'herbes dans une pâte médicinale, en prenant soin d'être très douce quand elle l'étala sur les brûlures de son aile. Emma grogna doucement et tressaillit, mais resta immobile.

-Oh. Et ton cou aussi. Elle ramassa le reste de la pâte et l'enduisit sur la brûlure du cou d'Emma, sursautant presque lorsque son poignet fut repoussé.

-Stop, dit Emma, montrant ses dents alors qu'un autre grognement sourd monta de sa gorge. Elle avait clairement mal, alors Régina recula et ne poussa pas, elle préféra débarrasser ses affaires et les remettre dans sa sacoche. Il y avait un paquet de viandes séchées et une pomme au fond de son sac et elle les considéra avant de les sortir, ne manquant pas la façon dont le nez d'Emma tressaillit et ses yeux verts suivirent le paquet enveloppé dans la main de Régina.

-Tu as faim ? Demande Régina, déballant la viande séchée. Emma se leva rapidement, sa langue s'élançant pour lécher ses lèvres alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Son excitation à être nourrie ressemblait presque à celle d'un enfant et Régina ne put s'empêcher de rire en lui remettant le paquet de viande, mordant dans sa pomme alors qu'elle regardait Emma croquer sa nourriture. Elle semblait prendre plaisir à déchirer la viande avec ses dents, la déchirer en morceaux avant de l'engloutir. Au moment où elle eut fini, elle avait l'air d'être de bien meilleure humeur, une rumeur de contentement vibra de sa poitrine alors qu'elle se léchait les doigts. Un dragon rassasié était un dragon heureux, évidemment. Le chemin vers le cœur d'un dragon passe par l'estomac, hmm ? Régina taquina, amusée. Emma sourit de toutes ses dents et- c'était plutôt des canines pointues ? Régina ne devrait pas les trouver si attirantes, et pourtant ...

-Votre nom, dit brusquement Emma, tournant vers Régina un regard interrogateur.  
-Oh, je suis Régina.  
-Re-gi-na, Emma testait le nom, hochant la tête de manière décisive. Régina, c'est bien.

Régina n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais Emma se blottit avec contentement près du feu avec un grand bâillement, elle se dit qu'elle avait sans doute bien fait.

-Viens le matin, on s'envole, lui dit Emma en faisant un signe vague vers l'entrée de la grotte. Régina se coucha de l'autre côté du feu et plaça sa sacoche sous sa tête comme un oreiller improvisé.  
-Très bien, bonne nuit, Emma.

Emma fit un petit grondement et s'endormit en quelques secondes.

()()()

Régina se réveilla bien trop tôt pour avoir une pression constante sur son épaule, ouvrant les yeux elle vit Emma envahir son espace personnel avec de grands yeux verts anxieux, son visage vacillant dans les braises mourantes de leur feu.

-Emma ? Dit-elle un peu dans le flou, se frottant à ses yeux pendant que la femme continuait à lui tapoter l'épaule.  
-Obscur, dit Emma, pointant vers l'entrée de la grotte. Régina redressa la tête pour regarder, et bien sûr, il faisait encore nuit noire. Le soleil était encore bien loin de se lever.

-Oui, il fait encore noir, soupira Régina, prête à se retourner et à se rendormir. Emma grogna doucement et poussa son épaule un peu plus fort.  
-Non, obscur, magie noire.

À ce moment-là, Régina se leva, bien réveillée. Maintenant qu'elle en était un peu plus réveillée, elle put sentir le petit picotement dans la nuque, le sentiment inconfortable de quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans l'air. Regardant l'entrée de la grotte avec appréhension, elle mit la courroie de sa sacoche par-dessus son épaule et se mit sur ses genoux.

-Elle est dehors ?

Emma secoue la tête.

-Non, mais venir, bientôt.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-Voler

Emma attrapa son poignet, l'entraînant hors de la grotte, sur le plateau. Avant que Régina ne puisse lui demander si elle pouvait ou non voler, Emma se déshabillait déjà, donnant à Régina les vêtements empruntés avant de s'éloigner pour se transformer. Sous le pâle clair de lune, Régina prit les vêtements de rechange et regarda avec admiration la femme se transformer en dragon, écailles écarlates chatoyantes qui s'étendaient sur sa forme agrandie, crinière dorée éclatant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se terminant en une touffe au bout de sa queue. Ces beaux yeux d'émeraude semblaient briller dans l'obscurité, lui faisant signe de se rapprocher pour qu'elle puisse lever une patte afin que Régina puisse monter sur son dos.

-Magnifique, murmure Régina, en fourrant les vêtements de rechange dans sa sacoche avant de monter sur son dos, et le petit grondement de satisfaction qui traversa le dragon lui apprit qu'Emma avait entendu.

L'ascension d'Emma dans le ciel ne fut pas sans lutte, son aile était si blessée. Régina regarda l'aile et elle put voir que la magie noire avait brûlé à travers la membrane de cuir à certains endroits. Heureusement, où qu'elles s'arrêtèrent, elle put trouver plus d'herbes médicinales pour faire une pâte. Cela ne pouvait pas aider l'aile à repousser - elle ne savait même pas si les ailes de dragon pouvaient repousser - mais elle espérait qu'elle pouvait au moins aider à soulager la douleur.

Elles volèrent pendant de longues heures, puis plongèrent vers la terre quand le soleil du matin jaillit au-dessus de la limite des arbres. Emma avait choisi un beau champ herbeux à côté d'un ruisseau pour atterrir, l'herbe jaune était rayonnante dans la lumière du soleil matinal et l'eau était lipide et luisante. Elle se transforma de nouveau en forme humaine une fois Régina descendue, se dirigeant vers un saule épais juste à côté de l'eau, ses longues branches tombantes planant au-dessus du ruisseau.

-Emma ? interrogea Régina, en la suivant avec un rythme plus lent alors qu'elle admirait les images qui les entourent. À la base du saule, où des douzaines et des douzaines de ces petites fleurs de dragon parsemaient l'herbe et la mousse, Emma s'allongea et se blottit contre les racines géantes des arbres, en trouvant l'endroit parfait pour allonger son corps et reposer sa tête au sommet d'une racine particulièrement couverte de mousse. Son aile saine était repliée derrière elle comme un coussin pendant que celle blessée était ouverte et reposait contre le tronc de l'arbre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Emma ouvrit un œil pour la regarder.

-Fatiguée, repos.  
-Oh. Régina soupira et se tourna vers le soleil du matin. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi après avoir dû fuir la grotte, mais maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle ne peut plus dormir.  
-Transformer prend énergie, dit Emma après un moment, sentant le besoin de s'expliquer quand Régina la regarda avec une légère déception. Et blessée ... Alors ...

-Je comprends, reposes toi, je vais surveiller.

Emma hocha la tête, fermant à nouveau les yeux et se blottit un peu plus dans son petit refuge. Régina s'assit à côté d'elle, se mettant à l'aise contre le tronc de l'arbre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'examiner son compagnon une fois qu'Emma commença à ronfler légèrement. La femme était à couper le souffle, ses cheveux blonds tombant doucement et sauvages autour de son visage. Elle était entièrement à l'aise, nue, recroquevillée contre l'arbre, sa peau douce et lisse, mais imperméable aux éclats du bois alors qu'elle se tortillait inconsciemment contre l'écorce, comme un ours qui se grattait le dos. Ses ailes étaient époustouflantes, d'une couleur marron-cuir, dure mais douce au toucher alors que Régina tendait la main et lui caressait l'aile du bout des doigts. Le nez d'Emma tressaillit et elle émit un bourdonnement dans son sommeil, un petit ronronnement heureux qui fit naître un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de Régina.

Alors qu'elle pensait aller se baigner dans le ruisseau, quelque chose de brillant et de chatoyant attira son attention, c'était de petites ailes translucides. Une petite fée, pensa Régina, regardant la minuscule créature, pas plus grande que son pouce, faire des tours autour du corps endormie d'Emma, parlant d'une voix si haute et minuscule qu'elle sonnait comme des pépiements. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, la fée était rejointe par ses amis, toutes les couleurs de fée rougeoyant et bourdonnant autour d'elles comme de esprits curieux.

-Bonjour, murmura Régina, faisant attention de ne pas les alarmer ou de réveiller Emma. Elles étaient inoffensives, elle le savait, même si elle avait lu que c'était des êtres farceurs. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elles semblaient flotter au-dessus d'Emma presque avec révérence, affluant vers son aile blessée avec une rafale de pépiements inquiets. Elle a été blessée par de la magie noire, murmura Régina en regardant la façon dont elles s'excitèrent en cercles frénétiques. Savez-vous comment je peux l'aider ?

Elles affluèrent vers elle, certaines atterrissaient sur ses épaules tandis que le reste faisait des gestes sauvages et se retirait, s'attendant à ce qu'elle suive. Se déplaçant tranquillement, Régina suivit le petit essaim de fée, pas très loin de l'endroit où elles avaient atterri il y avait sur des champignons étranges. Ils étaient cachés sous un arbre noueux, grandissant à l'envers sous ses branches les plus basses, et Régina en arracha une poignée avant de suivre à nouveau les fées.

Elles se déplacèrent tout autour de la clairière et un peu plus en avant dans la forêt, recueillant des feuilles de plantes colorées, de la mousse, et une racine étrange qui poussait près du ruisseau. Au moment où Régina revint vers une Emma encore endormie, les fées voletaient au-dessus de sa sacoche, lui pépiant de récupérer son mortier et son pilon. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour bien écraser et mélanger les nombreux ingrédients bizarres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une pâte d'un vert-aqua clair qui sentait énormément les herbes et la terre. Les fées semblèrent satisfaites et commencèrent à faire de grands gestes en direction des blessures d'Emma.

-C'est prêt ? Merci pour votre aide.

La cuisinière lui disait toujours d'être gentille avec les fées. Espiègle ou pas, elles étaient le cœur et l'âme des forêts. La légende racontait qu'elles rapportaient toutes les choses à la reine des fées, et Régina ne voulait pas s'embrouiller avec les forces magiques, réelles ou non.

Ramassant la pâte brillante, elle l'enduisit soigneusement sur l'aile d'Emma, observant la femme se contracter dans l'inconfort mais rester endormie. Elle en appliqua aussi sur la brûlure du cou d'Emma, tout doucement dans un effort pour ne pas réveiller la blonde. Une fois terminée, Régina essuya sa main sur l'herbe, sa peau picotant là où elle avait touché la pâte. À côté d'elle, le groupe des fées voletaient autour du bol, ramassant des poignées minuscules de la pâte restante et elles commencèrent une sorte de bataille en se jetant la pâte en gloussant. Les laissant à leur amusement, Régina s'appuya contre l'arbre, frottant distraitement sa paume contre l'herbe. Ses doigts picotaient encore et elle leva la main pour examiner sa peau, se demandant si la pâte était spécifique aux dragons et lui causait une sorte d'effet secondaire bizarre.

Elle ne se demanda pas ça longtemps, car un faible grognement la fit se retourner pour regarder Emma avec inquiétude.  
La femme-dragon tressaillit dans son sommeil, ses muscles se raidissaient quand elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, sa respiration devint un peu plus rapide. Une petite ride apparut entre ses sourcils tandis que ses lèvres se recourbèrent, une dent pointue se coinçant à sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle montrait ses dents inconsciemment.

-Emma ? Murmura Régina, se déplaçant avec inquiétude et posant une main sur l'épaule de la femme. La douce caresse éveilla Emma tout à coup, ses yeux verts papillonnèrent, et l'instant d'après Régina se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le dos au sol avec Emma sur elle et qui l'immobilisait avec un grondement rauque. E-Emma, c'est juste moi, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, le visage de la femme à quelques centimètres du sien, les cheveux blonds tombant en cascade autour d'elle. Les yeux verts étaient écartés, les pupilles dilatées et la peau pâle saupoudrée d'une rougeur profonde. Mais surtout, Régina ne pouvait pas ignorer la sensation dure contre son bas et elle ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre que toute l'humidité de son corps ne s'était pas regrouper en un seul endroit.

-Régina, dit Emma après quelques secondes de silence, son souffle chaud contre les lèvres de la brune. Elle tremblait elle aussi, tout son corps bourdonnait d'énergie, et elle avait l'air complètement effrayée quand il y eut une rafale de ricanements aigus à proximité. Les deux femmes détournèrent les yeux pour voir l'essaim de fée jeter les dernières poignées de pâte avant de s'enfuir dans la joie. Emma inspira profondément et gronda à nouveau, la gorge basse, le son envoyant un frisson dans le corps de Régina.Plante pour guérir, articula Emma, les yeux fixant le mortier et le pilon abandonnés. Mais racine de desidero…

-Est-ce que ... c'est si dangereux ? Demanda Régina, écoutant seulement à moitié parce qu'Emma était chaude et lourde contre elle et elle pouvait à peine se concentrer parce que le fourmillement dans ses doigts devint chaud et agréable et… sérieux, qu'y avait-il dans cette pâte ?

-Racine de desidero…, répéta Emma, Régina se demanda si elle avait demandé à voix haute… Bon pour la régénération et aussi pour la reproduction.  
-Quoi ?!

Elle allait tuer ces saletés de fées.

-Difficile de résister, murmura Emma, et Régina grinça presque de surprise alors que la femme-dragon se pencha pour se frotter contre sa gorge, son nez et ses lèvres avant de se déplacer autour de son cou et de respirer profondément. Le membre d'Emma tressaillit contre le bas-ventre de Régina et la brune se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement de désir.

-E-Emma, je ne ... La femme grogna doucement, mordillant puis léchant sa gorge, douce mais persistante. Elle était solidement construite mais la blonde était un million de fois plus lourde que n'importe quel être humain, sans doute un trait de dragon, bien que Régina ne soit pas sûre qu'elle puisse faire un effort pour s'échapper même si elle le voulait. Quelle que soit la racine aphrodisiaque de la pâte, elle se frayait déjà un chemin à travers son corps, si le fourmillement délicieux dans ses veines était un bon indicateur. Ces putains de fées, gémit-elle, enfonçant ses doigts dans le bas du dos d'Emma comme si elle craignait qu'Emma puisse s'éloigner. La blonde gronda de plaisir et s'effondra contre elle.

-Tu veux que je m'arrête ? Emma s'éloigna, se levant juste assez pour rencontrer les yeux de Régina, ses iris vertes nuageux de désir. Régina enfonça ses doigts dans les hanches d'Emma avec un grognement presque animal.

-N'y pense même pas.

Emma réclama sa bouche presque immédiatement, la langue pressant pour entrer, Régina ouvrit la bouche avec empressement alors qu'elle traçait chaque centimètre de chair qu'elle pouvait atteindre, sentant les muscles onduler sous la peau tandis qu'Emma se levait, lui laissant les hanches pour la pression. Se mettant à genoux, Emma se débattit avec les vêtements de Régina, les doigts tâtonnant les lacets et les boutons inconnus. En détachant ses mains, Régina enleva rapidement et efficacement ses propres vêtements, Emma, avec un petit gémissement de soulagement, attacha ses lèvres à un mamelon noir et déjà dressé. Elle se baissa et se balada sa langue rauque, la blonde porta son attention sur l'autre, le suça avec empressement et libéra ensuite avec un pop doux. Ses canines pointues broutaient la chair olive tandis qu'elle se déplaçait de plus en plus bas, les narines appréciant déjà l'odeur capiteuse qui l'attendait plus bas.

-Oh, s'il te plait, Emma, s'il te plait, gémit Régina, les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux blonds alors que l'haleine chaude d'Emma fantasmait sur son sexe déjà trempé. La femme de dragon n'eut pas besoin de plus d'incitation avant de plonger, de lécher et de sucer et d'avaler chaque goutte d'excitation, sa langue sondant la fente de Régina avant d'y pénétrer. Régina cria, la tête rejetée en arrière et la colonne vertébrale arquée alors qu'Emma la dévorait et se reculait seulement pour sucer son clitoris gonflé, et en un rien de temps elle gémit sa libération, ses cuisses tremblant étroitement serrées autour de la tête d'Emma. Au moment où elle commença à reprendre sa respiration et desserra ses jambes pour libérer les épaules d'Emma, la blonde remonta le long de son corps et l'adrénaline coula dans ses veines, la dégrisant suffisamment pour voir à travers le brouillard de la luxure. Emma, dit-elle, perturbée quand la bouche de la femme se referma sur la sienne, partageant le goût d'elle-même. Gémissant doucement, elle passa une main autour du cou d'Emma, l'appréciant un instant avant de reculer. Emma, attends…

-Arrêter ? Demanda Emma, et malgré ses pupilles dilatées, tout son corps s'était figé, attendant les ordres de Régina comme un chiot désireux de plaire à son maître. Elle était presque tremblante, elle donnait l'impression que son excitation lui faisait mal – et cela était fort probable, si l'on prenait pour preuve le membre dur contre son bas-ventre, mais Régina devait savoir une chose avant de continuer.

\- Est-ce juste à cause de la racine de desidero ? demanda-t-elle en berçant le visage d'Emma entre ses mains. Emma se frotta contre ses paumes avec un petit grondement joyeux.

-Non, Régina est gentille avec moi, je veux protéger Régina. Elle avait l'air si sérieuse alors, si simple et si honnête avec ses sentiments, comme une bouffée d'air frais après une vie à être entourée de Cora et de gens comme Cora, et Régina n'hésita plus quand elle attira Emma pour l'embrasser profondément et qu'elle ne put retenir le balancement de ses hanches contre le membre d'Emma.

\- Oui ? Emma demanda confirmation, presque agitée de plaisir, un gémissement doux s'échappant du fond de sa gorge alors que Régina se baissait pour la saisir et la caresser expérimentalement.  
-Oui, sois gentille avec moi, Emma, c'est ... c'est ma première fois.

-Ma première, aussi, confessa Emma avec un sourire timide, se balançant doucement contre l'emprise de Régina. Pas de femelle, pas de partenaire.  
Son cœur battant à l'idée d'être la première du dragon, Régina l'embrassa de nouveau et la positionna à son entrée, son propre sexe encore glissant et trempé. Emma se balança instinctivement contre son humidité, grommelant d'approbation jusqu'à ce que Régina l'attrapa complètement et l'aligna.

-Fais-moi l'amour, Emma, dit-elle. Elle était tellement mouillée et désireuse qu'Emma la pénétra avec aisance, poussant lentement jusqu'à rencontrer une résistance. Régina se mordit la lèvre, s'obligeant à respirer et à se détendre. À son hochement de tête, Emma continua son chemin, passant à travers l'étroitesse et pénétrant dans un canal délicieusement chaud qui enveloppa son corps comme un amant familier. Avec un grognement, elle écarta les jambes de Régina plus large et sortit doucement, savourant le miaulement de plaisir qui échappa à la brune. Oh, oui, gémit Régina, la brûlure de la douleur se mêlant délicieusement à la plénitude de la queue d'Emma qui se pressait contre elle le plus intime des lieux. Elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait aller aussi profondément ou se sentir si bien, ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce que Cora lui avait appris sur le sexe. Cora l'avait informé de ses devoirs quand elle serait presque vendue au roi, Elle lui avait dit que cela ferait mal et qu'elle n'existerait que pour son plaisir à lui, au roi. Mais en regardant dans les yeux brillants et attentifs d'Emma, elle sut maintenant que Cora avait tort. Plus, gémit-elle en roulant ses hanches contre celles d'Emma. Les yeux de la blonde se refermèrent de plaisir et elle commença un rythme lent et régulier, elle se retirait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la pointe avant retourner dedans, encore et encore. Elles se balançaient ensemble, les corps pressés en sueur, le front pressé pendant qu'elles respiraient en synchronisation. La chaleur ruissela dans le ventre de Régina, un délicieux picotement venant du plus profond de son être la fit se serrer contre la queue d'Emma, essayant de l'attirer plus profondément, de prendre instinctivement sa semence. Plus fort, Emma, gémit Régina, se resserrant autour d'elle, chassant cette chaleur dans son ventre. Elle était si proche, juste à portée de la main, et elle enfonça ses doigts dans le dos d'Emma alors qu'elle cajola son amante pour aller plus vite en elle. Emma la saisit par ses hanches et la poussa plus vite, la chair giflant contre la chair alors qu'elle grogna sa libération imminente. Tremblante et frémissante et serrant le sexe d'Emma, Régina jeta la tête en arrière et cria, s'écrasa sur le bord de l'orgasme et secoua ses hanches contre celle d'Emma. Ses orteils s'enroulèrent dans l'herbe et sa colonne vertébrale se cambra, et Emma cria sa délivrance alors qu'elle éjacula dans une dernière poussée, dans le vendre plein de feu de Régina. Em-ma, soupira Régina, son sexe se serrant et frémissant pendant qu'elle dépouillait l'autre femme de chaque dernière goutte. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'Emma l'avait mordue, des canines pointues creusant dans la chair molle entre son cou et son épaule, mais la morsure n'était rien comparée à la chaleur d'être revendiquée si pleinement, de s'être accouplée si complètement et d'être si repue.

Un ronronnement sourd sortit de la poitrine d'Emma alors qu'elle se blottissait contre sa nouvelle amante, apaisant la marque de morsure avec un doux coup de langue avant de rouler doucement sur le côté, amenant Régina avec elle sans sortir de sa douce compagne. Déjà elle put se sentir durcir encore, désireuse de plus.

Régina gémit, roulant à califourchon sur Emma alors que la queue de la blonde commençait à gonfler délicieusement en elle. Emma glissa ses mains le long des cuisses de Régina avec un sourire empressé, ses ailes étendues sur le sol de chaque côté et une adorable rougeur colorant sa poitrine.

-Encore ? Demanda Emma en se frottant contre Régina. La tête de la brune retomba et ses yeux se fermèrent quand le pouce d'Emma effleura son clitoris, envoyant une autre vague de plaisir dans son corps.

-Oh oui.

()()()

Plus tard, quand elles furent à la fois rassasiées et épuisées, elles se couchèrent ensemble, Régina se glissa contre la poitrine d'Emma alors qu'elles examinèrent toutes les deux son aile étalée à côté d'elles. Des doigts doux passèrent sur la membrane et Emma frissonna en fredonnant joyeusement.

-Comment va ton aile ? Demanda Régina en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'approcher de la blessure. Lorsque la pâte avait commencé à sécher et à s'écailler, il était clair que la peau entourant la blessure était moins enflammée et que les brûlures elles-mêmes se cicatrisaient rapidement.

-Mieux, je peux continuer à voler.

-Tu devrais te reposer plus longtemps, nous avons sûrement le temps.

Emma secoua la tête.

-Les ténèbres suivent, pas le temps.

Régina soupira, les lèvres se plissant en détournant les yeux. Ici, avec le ruisseau bouillonnant et le bruissement d'une brise à travers les champs et le ricanement des fées espiègles au loin, il ne semblait pas qu'elles soient en danger. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être en fuite.

-Qui est cette femme ? Demanda Emma doucement, le bout des doigts frôlant la peau le long du bras de Régina.

-Cora, répondit Régina faiblement. C'était étrange d'appeler sa mère par son prénom. Emma se raidit sous elle et elle se tourna pour voir les yeux de la femme qui papillonnaient.

-Voleuse d'œufs grogna-t-elle, hérissée. Mon peuple la cherche, veut se venger. À la lenteur de Régina et au manque de réponse, elle questionna. Pourquoi te poursuit-elle ?

La peur s'empara de Régina, incertaine de ce que Emma pourrait penser quand elle saurait la vérité. Régina ne pouvait pas mentir, cependant, pas maintenant qu'elle s'était offerte si pleinement à cette femme-dragon. Cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine et pourtant avec qui elle se sentait si bien, elle se sentait si bien avec elle, contre elle, en elle. Elle se serra un peu plus contre le corps chaud qui la tenait et ferma fort les yeux.

-Elle est ma mère, elle veut me vendre au roi.

Emma devint rigide, et pendant un moment, Régina s'attendit au pire, mais alors son menton était saisi et son visage était incliné et elle ouvrit des yeux humides pour voir Emma la fixer avec une expression protectrice et féroce, les dents mises à nu dans un grognement.

-Je ne la laisserai pas faire.

-Em…  
-Régina est ma compagne. Emma l'embrassa avec force, se roulant pour l'épingler au sol, ses ailes drapées autour d'elles, protectrices. Ses hanches allèrent parfaitement entre les jambes de Régina et ses yeux demandèrent la permission malgré son agressivité.

-Tienne, affirma dans un souffle Régina, attirant Emma vers elle. Régina gémit contre la bouche du dragon alors que la blonde la prit d'un coup profond, jusqu'à la garde, pulsant de désir. Emma gémit, l'embrassant encore une fois avant que ses dents ne retrouvent les marques de morsure d'avant, s'enfonçant dans la délicate chair d'olive qui lui était offerte, librement.

-Mienne.

()()()

Elles voyagèrent pendant des jours, ne restant jamais trop longtemps au même endroit, la puanteur de la magie de Cora les suivant à la trace. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres dragons dans ces terres - c'était la saison des pèlerinages, expliqua Emma, et la plupart des dragons explorait le monde, ne retournant pas dans leurs terres avant d'être prêt à nicher et à trouver des partenaires - ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi Cora continuait à les poursuivre au lieu de s'enfuir du territoire des dragons. Emma avait une destination en tête, promettant qu'elle aidera à mettre fin à leur problème avec Cora une fois pour toutes, et après plusieurs tentatives pour obtenir des réponses, Régina n'obtenait que des sourires et de mouvement de tête, elle abandonna finalement et laissa simplement sa compagne bien aimée voler sans questions.

Leurs nuits étaient toujours passées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, faisant l'amour pendant des heures, l'endurance d'Emma était plus grande que ce qu'elle avait d'abord laissé voir et Régina travaillait pour suivre son amante énergique. Au cours de leurs voyages, Emma pouvait être espiègle et frustrante de la façon la plus têtue, mais Régina avait rapidement appris que la blonde était attentive et attentionnée pendant les nuits, s'assurant toujours que Régina soit heureuse et aimée, possédée et protégée tout en la traitant comme une reine. Il lui avait fallu les attentions d'Emma pour se rendre compte à quel point elle avait eu envie de ce genre d'amour toute sa vie, quelqu'un qui la regardait comme si elle était le monde, quelqu'un qui se souciait de la revendiquer comme son unique et seule amante. Quelqu'un qui l'adorait pour qui elle était et qui était fière d'être son amante.

C'était lors de l'une de ces soirées qu'Emma lui prouva à quel point elle était fière, quand leur nuit d'amour fut interrompue par le bruit sourd d'un dragon qui atterrit. Saisissant ses vêtements, Régina se couvrit rapidement, ne souhaitant pas qu'un autre la voit nue. Emma se leva, nue et sans honte, souriant joyeusement en reconnaissant le nouveau venu, elle lui fit signe.

-Sœur, lança Emma en agitant les bras alors que le dragon d'améthyste la dépassait, clairement déconcerté par sa forme humaine. Après un moment de conversation silencieuse, le dragon se transforma en sa propre forme humaine, aux cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle, tout aussi nue qu'Emma, ses yeux gris se tournant vers Régina avec suspicion.

-Emma, dit la femme, sa voix douce et facile, parlant le langage humain beaucoup mieux qu'Emma, bien qu'Emma s'améliorait sans aucun doute. Je ne la reconnais pas.

-Elle est nouvelle, viens ! Emma tira la femme, la libérant pour passer un bras autour de la taille de Régina, la serrant fermement contre elle. Régina, voici ma sœur Lilith, Lilith, voici ma Régina.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit poliment Régina, ne voulant pas offenser la famille d'Emma, bien que la façon dont Lilith l'examinait faisait que ses entrailles se tordaient d'anxiété et d'insécurité. Cela ne fit qu'empirer quand Lilith se pencha en avant et la renifla.  
-Elle est humaine, dit Lilith avec une expression de surprise sur le visage, s'adressant directement à Emma. Emma avait juste un sourire déconcerté sur son visage, si doux et - aux yeux de Lilith - naïf.

-Et alors ? Elle est ma compagne.  
-Ta… Les yeux gris de Lilith prirent une couleur or. Tu t'es accouplée à une humaine?  
-Elle est merveilleuse, rayonna Emma, et Régina s'appuya un peu plus contre elle, sa douce et adorable Emma.

-Emma, tu es ... Lilith grogna, avec exaspération. Est-ce que Mère le sait ?  
Pas encore, mais elle le saura bientôt. Emma pencha la tête, son sourire se transforma et elle fronça les sourcils. Tu n'es pas contente.

-J'avais dit à Maman que te laisser errer si longtemps était une idée idiote, grommela Lilith en regardant la plaie sur le cou d'Emma. Regarde-toi, blessée, ton aile déchirée et t'accouplant avec des humains.

Le mot était craché avec dédain et les traits d'Emma se durcirent, les yeux verts se reprécisèrent dangereusement.  
-Tu respecteras ma compagne !

-Je ne respecte aucun humain, se moqua Lilith. Régina les vit à peine bouger. A un moment Lilith se tenait devant eux, et au moment suivant, Emma la tenait épinglée contre un arbre, les dents découvertes et les yeux furieux. Des grondements jumeaux emplissaient l'air et Régina ne tarda pas à s'éloigner à une distance de sécurité alors que les deux dragons déployaient leurs ailes dans une démonstration d'intimidation.

-Tu respecteras la mienne parce que je suis la prochaine qui dirigera le Clan, grogna Emma, et c'était la première fois que Régina voyait Emma autant en colère, les yeux enflammés de fureur. Soumets-toi !

Elle ne le fit pas, bien sûr. Lilith éclata en une vague d'écailles d'améthyste en colère et Emma était rapide faire de même, un éclair d'écarlate et d'or. Ils se claquaient l'un l'autre, secouant le sol à chaque coup, les dents et les griffes sorties et les ailes se fouettant comme des vents violents. Régina s'éloigna encore et se cacha derrière un arbre épais, ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage alors que les dragons s'élançaient dans les airs et prenaient leur envol.

C'était un choc de couleurs dans le ciel, des flammes jaillissant de leurs mâchoires alors qu'elles entraient en collision et se jetaient l'une sur l'autre, encore et encore et encore, sans fin. Mais d'un coup, Lilith bondit sur le dos d'Emma et elles s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un tas de membres et elles claquèrent des dents, et pendant un moment, il sembla que Lilith pourrait vraiment gagner, ses mâchoires au-dessus d'Emma dans un sourire sauvage et Régina se crispa contre l'arbre avec un cri d'avertissement, mais soudainement Emma se tordit sur place et écrasa Lilith dans le sol, et elle mordit la gorge de Lilith avec une secousse sauvage de sa tête. Le dragon d'améthyste se débâtit brusquement sous elle pendant quelques secondes avant de devenir flasque et de faire des petits sanglots qui sortaient de sa gorge blessée.

Ça avait fini aussi vite que ça avait commencé, Emma poussa un grondement d'avertissement jusqu'à ce que Lilith se transforme en forme humaine, immobile et ensanglantée sous le dragon écarlate. Contente, Emma fit de même, retournant vers Régina avec le plus grand sourire sur son visage.

-Oh mon dieu, Emma, haleta Régina, les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'elle prit la mesure des nombreuses coupures et entailles qui tapissaient le corps musclé d'Emma, le sang coulant librement sur son corps. Emma baissa les yeux sur elle-même avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Les blessures des dragons. Guérir en un jour. Viens  
Elle lui fit signe, prit la main de Régina et l'emmena là où Lilith se relevait lentement du sol, l'air encore plus déchiqueté qu'Emma. L'effronterie avait quitté ses traits fins, remplacée par un froncement de sourcils quand elle se leva finalement, seulement pour s'incliner profondément vers Régina.

-Pardonnez mon insubordination, dit-elle froidement, figée dans son arc bas, la tête baissée et les yeux sur le sol. Confuse, Régina jeta un coup d'œil à Emma, qui fit un mouvement vers Lilith.  
-Tu es pardonnée, dit Régina après un moment, grimaçant quand Lilith se lève et la regarde avant de se retourner et de se retirer, sa forme de dragon sautant en l'air et battant des ailes bruyamment, laissant derrière elle une traînée de gouttelettes de sang.

-Elle me déteste, affirma Régina, pince sans rire. Emma se mit à rire.

-Lilith va s'en remettre, tu es la future matriarche quand je prendrai la tête du clan, après tout.

Toujours en train de rire, Emma retourna à leur feu de camp, laissant Régina debout, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

-Emma ... Est-ce que tu viens juste ... Tu viens de me demander ma main ?  
Emma tomba en position assise, attrapa une gourde et la versa sur elle-même pour se rincer le sang. Ses blessures avaient déjà cessé de saigner. Évidemment, seule la magie noire laissait une marque durable sur un dragon.  
-Qu'est-ce c'est demander ta main ? demanda-t-elle, en relevant un sourcil.

-Mariage.

-Mariage ?

-Comme ... comme choisir un seul compagnon pour le reste de ta vie, essaya encore Régina. Emma eut l'air encore plus confuse.

-Mais tu es déjà ma compagne de vie.

-Pour ... Pour toujours ? Tu me veux pour toujours ? Bredouilla Régina. A cela, Emma eut l'air terriblement blessée.

-Tu ne me veux pas pour toujours ?

-Oh, si bien sûr que je te veux pour toujours. Régina s'assit à côté d'elle, caressant son visage puis la blonde se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Je ... je ne pensais pas que tu déciderais si tôt sur mon compte, nous n'avons passé qu'une semaine ensemble.

\- Les dragons choisissent leurs compagnons dans les jours qui suivent, affirma doctement Emma, en se levant Nous sommes de très bons juges de caractère. Je savais que tu étais LA bonne personne, à l'instant où tu as trébuché sur moi.

Régina sent ses joues se réchauffer.

-Ta queue était sur mon chemin.

-C'était très drôle.

Régina frappa Emma sur l'épaule et la blonde rit.  
-Faire l'amour ? Demanda-t-elle, se déplaçant sur ses genoux, déjà dur et prêt pour sa compagne Régina plissa le nez et se pencha, les yeux pétillants, les genoux relevés sur sa poitrine.

-Pas question, tu es couverte de blessures, je ne te touche pas jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses.

-Mais ça va prendre des heures ! Emma gémit, poussant le genou de Régina avec son nez. La brune gloussa et la repoussa.

-Je suppose que tu vas juste attendre, alors.

-Re-gi-naaaa !

()()()

Deux jours plus tard, ils arrivent à la Clairière.

Emma frémit déjà d'excitation quand elle descendit, atterrissant avec un bond à son pas dans un champ de collines et de cours d'eau. Tout était couvert dans ces petites fleurs colorées, lumineuses et vibrantes de vie. Un rugissement dans le lointain avait fait presque ruer Emma à travers les champs, Régina n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tenir bon.

Le dragon en question était énorme, plus grand même qu'Emma, d'une nuance de pourpre si profonde qu'il avait presque l'air noire. Les deux bêtes bondissaient l'une vers l'autre dans une salutation familière et Régina évita de justesse de se faire taper sur la tête par l'aile de l'autre dragon alors qu'elles se frottèrent leur flanc l'une contre l'autre dans une joyeuse salutation.

Et puis, sans prévenir, son idiot de copain se transforma.

Régina hurla alors qu'elle tomba dans le vide, bien qu'elle réussisse à atterrir sur Emma et à faire tomber la femme à terre dans un étalement de membres. L'autre dragon avait une forme beaucoup plus gracieuse, prenant l'apparence d'une belle blonde plus âgée, des cornes sombres s'élevant de ses boucles et des ailes noires pliées soigneusement derrière son dos. Contrairement à Emma et à Lilith, ce dragon était vêtu de robes sombres mais chatoyantes.

-Emma, ma chérie, tu dois vraiment travailler ton timing, dit la femme, amusée, regardant Régina se mettre debout, suivie d'une Emma gémissante.

-Mère, dit Emma, en riant alors qu'elle se redressait et s'avança pour un câlin. En reculant, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où Régina était restée, ressemblant à une biche aveuglée. Mère, voici ma Régina, Régina, voici Maléfique, actuelle matriarche de notre Clan.

-Régina, bonjour, dit Maléfique en avançant une main tendue. Quand leurs mains étaient liées, Maléfique la prit un peu plus ferme et se pencha en respirant profondément. Régina résista à l'envie de reculer devant la mère d'Emma, bien qu'elle soit très fatiguée des gens qui la reniflaient sans cesse.

-Je suis humaine, oui, dit Régina avant que Maléfique ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le dos tendu alors que la femme plus âgée se fendit dans un sourire.  
-J'allais dire en faire que ... vous portez mon petit-enfant. Félicitations, ma chère.

Les yeux de Régina s'élargissent de surprise, d'autant plus quand Emma l'attrapa de plaisir et se cramponna à elle instantanément.

-Tu es enceinte ? Elle respire avec crainte, une main qui glissait déjà sur le ventre de Régina. Puis, à sa mère, je pensais que je n'avais pas l'âge de procréer.

-Tu es partie depuis presque une décennie, ma stupide fille, gloussa Maléfique, tapotant doucement la joue d'Emma. Tu n'es plus un juvénile, je savais que tu chercherais bientôt un compagnon, je ne suis pas surpris que tu aies choisi un humain.

Emma hocha la tête fièrement, frottant une main sur le bras de Régina alors que la brune s'enfonça dans le confort de son étreinte. Son père avait été humain, un prince bon et noble, lui avait dit Maléfique. Il était mort dans un naufrage avant qu'Emma ne soit même assez vieille pour se transformer en une forme humaine, elle n'avait jamais rencontré ou put être connecter à son père. Après cela, Maléfique ne s'était jamais reproduit qu'avec d'autres dragons, ne prenant jamais un compagnon pour la vie. Lilith tenait toujours ça contre Emma malgré le fait qu'elle essayait d'être une sœur décente, se demandant pourquoi son père n'avait jamais été autorisé à rester près du Clan alors que le père humain d'Emma avait une pierre commémorative dans la Clairière.

-Est-ce que je vais avoir un œuf ? Demanda Régina après un moment, semblant inquiète. Les deux blondes gloussèrent, Maléfique secoua la tête pendant qu'Emma avait l'air amusée.

-Non, ma chère, tu auras ton enfant comme n'importe quel autre humain. Mon petit-fils chéri développera une forme de dragon avec le temps, et il sera élevés de telle sorte atteindre son plein potentiel, comme tous les autres qui possèdent le sang du Clan.

-Ici ? Régina avait l'air nerveuse. La Clairière était belle, certes, mais c'était un paradis pour dragon. Il n'y a pas de bâtiments en vue, pas de maisons où elle pourrait se réfugier puisqu'elle n'avait ni ailes ni écailles pour se protéger des éléments.

-Oh, ne sois pas si inquiète, fille, ma Lilith a peut-être ses préjugés, mais je t'assure que nos compagnons humains sont les bienvenus ici, nous avons des chalets pas loin d'ici.

Emma sourit stupidement à la façon dont sa mère acceptait déjà Régina dans le Clan avec aisance, sa compagne se détendant dans ses bras, les bras entourant doucement son ventre encore plat avec une anticipation grandissante.

-Un enfant, murmura Régina en se tournant vers Emma avec des yeux brillants. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé.  
-Où avais-tu imaginé que tu irais après que tu m'aies demandé de l'aide ? Demande Emma en gloussant.

-Vivre comme un fugitif dans une ville pauvre, avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts et s'inquiéter pour ma sécurité tous les jours, très probablement, admit Régina, soufflant un souffle. C'est plus que ce dont je pouvais rêver, merci de me protéger, Emma.  
-Tout pour toi. Revenant à faire attention à la présence de Maléfique qui les regardait avec un sourire timide, Emma secoua la tête. Mère, je dois te faire connaitre la raison de ma rencontre avec Régina, elle fuit Cora.

-La voleuse d'œufs ? Les traits doux de Maléfique devinrent orageux en une fraction de seconde, les yeux brillants d'or avec colère. Elle ose retourner sur notre territoire après avoir volé l'œuf de ma propre mère ? Après avoir voler ma sœur encore dans son œuf ?  
-Elle est après Régina maintenant.  
-Pourquoi ? Maléfique leva la main, arrêtant sa fille alors qu'Emma ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

-Vos mots, Régina.

De la façon dont Maléfique la perça du regard, Régina savait que le mieux était de ne pas mentir.

-C'est ma mère, soupira-t-elle en se raidissant tandis que la blonde se mit à grogner. Elle était ... Elle avait l'intention de me marier avec le vieux roi.

-Du Royaume Blanc, cet homme est assez vieux pour être ton grand-père. Maléfique plissa le nez. Emma émit un sifflement de dégoût. Eh bien, peu importe, tu es sous notre protection, fille, surtout maintenant que tu portes l'héritier d'Emma, Cora ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

-Elle a de la magie noire, mère, prévient Emma, étirant son aile blessée pour l'exposer. Les brûlures étaient minimes maintenant, les bords déchiquetés se cicatrisaient, mais il y avait toujours un petit trou au milieu de son aile où la membrane n'avait pas pu repousser correctement. Maléfique haleta et s'agita au-dessus de l'aile, consternée sur tous les traits de son visage.

-Oh, Emma, ton aile, ma chérie…

-Je vais bien, maman, mais Cora, sa magie est dangereuse, elle a laissé des dégâts permanents et m'a pris plus d'une semaine pour guérir le pire.  
-Elle ne me fait pas peur, dit Maléfique, ses yeux se rétrécissant dangereusement. Je vais prendre soin d'elle, mes chéris, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Elle est toujours à notre poursuite, j'imagine, elle ne va pas tarder maintenant.  
Cela explique probablement la puanteur des ténèbres que j'ai remarquées ces derniers jours. Maléfique secoua la tête, plissant son nez de nouveau en signe de dégoût. Elle a perverti notre territoire avec son mal.  
Je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, dit doucement Régina, détestant que ce beau paradis de dragon soit bientôt violé par sa mère, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait choisi de s'échapper ici. Emma la rapprocha et Maléfique posa une main sur son bras, de longs doigts la saisissant doucement mais fermement.

-Ne t'excuse jamais pour les fautes d'un autre, ma chère, tu ne partages pas leur fardeau. Maintenant, quittez ces visages tristes ! La Clairière est un lieu d'harmonie, va, reposez-vous, amusez-vous. Et, Emma, assure-toi de présenter Régina à sir Merlin, elle devrait commencer ses potions prénatales immédiatement pour assurer un petit-fils fort et en bonne santé.

Maléfique les repoussa rapidement, se transformant en forme de dragon et partant en patrouille. Emma ne sembla pas avoir de destination en tête, alors elles marchèrent bras dessus bras dessous où leurs pieds les menaient, Régina gravitant le long des ruisseaux entrecroisés et regardant les poissons filer dans l'eau. Le monde était vraiment plus beau ici d'une manière ou d'une autre, les couleurs plus vives, le soleil plus clair, la brise plus douce. Elle se sentit en paix, Emma à ses côtés comme un phare d'amour et de sécurité, et Maléfique veillant sur eux au loin comme une reine protectrice.

-Alors c'est là que tu as grandi, dit Régina après un moment, sentant Emma lui serrer doucement le bras.  
-Oui, ma mère m'a élevé seul jusqu'à ce que Lilith et les autres soient arrivés.  
-Lilith n'aime vraiment pas les humains, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Elle est jalouse que mon père ait une pierre tombale ici alors que la sien reste un nomade.

-Il ne fait pas partie du Clan ?

-Mère n'aime pas les distractions, elle se reproduit avec des dragons solitaires et les envoie ensuite loin de nos terres. Emma semblait vaguement amusée. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, tant que sa mère était heureuse, mais une partie d'elle appréciait le fait que son père était le seul à avoir une place spéciale dans le cœur de Maléfique. Il était le seul humain à avoir cet honneur.

-Est-ce que c'est sa pierre tombale là-bas ? Demanda Régina alors qu'elles traversaient un ruisseau en sautillant par-dessus les larges pierres plates qui dépassaient de l'eau. Au milieu du champ d'or devant eux, une seule pierre jaillissait du sol, des fleurs de dragon se développant autour de lui et formant un anneau révérencieux.  
-Oui, dit Emma, souriant doucement et ne disant plus rien à ce sujet. Viens, laisse-moi te montrer les chaumières.

()()()

Le chalet était magnifique, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Grand et propre, construit en chêne poli, avec de longues fenêtres pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil et toute une collection de fourrures de luxe pour le lit et le plancher dans la pièce principale, les endroits parfaits pour se lover ensemble et faire l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit. Emma sembla penser la même chose, car elle jeta quelques fourrures sur le tapis d'ours devant le foyer et s'étira rapidement dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, sachant que Régina la regarderait avec des yeux affamés.

-Veux-tu te joindre à moi, ma compagne ? Ronronna-t-elle de manière séduisante et elle fit descendre sa une main pour se caresser tranquillement. Les yeux de Régina sortirent presque de leur orbite mais elle se reprit lentement et se déshabilla en se désintéressant des préliminaires ou des taquineries du moins pour aujourd'hui. Elle enjamba simplement les hanches d'Emma, lui frappant les mains pour prendre la bite de la blonde dans sa propre main et s'aligner, la pointe maculée contre son humidité croissante.

-Mon beau dragon, roucoule-t-elle, se balançant contre la pointe d'Emma et souriant à la façon dont les yeux d'Emma se retournèrent presque dans leurs orbites. Si vite prête et si désireuse de s'accoupler, de me prendre, je me demande quand tu m'as laissé avec un enfant, était-ce notre première fois ? Quand tu m'as prise la première fois ? Quand tu m'as rempli de ta semence pour la première fois ?

Emma gémit, ses mains trouvant les cuisses de Régina alors que la femme se balança à nouveau contre elle, envoyant une autre onde de choc dans sa colonne vertébrale.

-Sais-tu à quel point ta semence est chaude ? C'est comme si tu avais le ventre plein de feu, c'est ce que ça fait d'être un dragon, je me demande ?  
Emma encore gémit presque douloureusement, une bouffée de fumée s'échappant de ses narines alors qu'elle grognait et se tordait sous son amant, désespérée de sentir à nouveau son oppression.  
-Régina, mon compagne, mon amour, s'il te plait, pleura-t-elle en regardant fixement son amant. Régina sourit, se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ?

-Ma compagne… Mon amour…

-Encore une fois, murmura Régina en balançant ses hanches. Emma la regarda, les yeux émeraude étincelants.

-Mon amour.

Régina s'enfonça dans un mouvement rapide, les deux femmes gémissant bruyamment alors qu'elles se reconnectaient de la manière la plus intime. Elle commença un rythme régulier, rebondissant langoureusement au sommet d'Emma tandis que la blonde lui serrait les cuisses et rencontrait sa poussée avec ses propres hanches, la lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents avec concentration. La douce gifle de peau sur la peau était le seul et unique bruit qui remplit le cottage - leur cottage - lentement rejoint par les soupirs et les miaulements agréables de Régina alors qu'elle sentait cette merveilleuse pression s'enrouler dans son ventre, tendant ses muscles intérieurs en anticipation.

-Oh, Emma, mon amour, souffla-t-elle, se penchant en avant pour serrer une main contre le milieu de la poitrine d'Emma, sentant le cœur de la blonde battre d'une pulsation forte et stable sous sa paume. Son corps se resserra alors qu'elle jouissait, pressant Emma alors qu'elle balança la tête en arrière avec un gémissement rauque. Elle n'était même pas remise de ce premier orgasme avant qu'Emma ne les retourna, clouant Régina dans les épaisses fourrures alors qu'elle cajolait ses jambes pour les écartés plus et que ses hanches poussaient avec plus d'ardeur pour s'enfoncer encore et encore.

-Tellement serré, gémit Emma, en s'appuyant plus profondément sur elle à chaque coup. Oh, Régina.  
-Plus dur, plus fort, Emma, haleta la brunette, jetant ses bras sur les épaules d'Emma et lui griffant le dos. Plus, donne-moi plus.

Emma grogna, la prenant de plus en plus fort à chaque poussée, baissant sa tête pour lécher et sucer la délicieuse salinité de la peau moite de sa compagne, les dents effleurant ce cou tendre qu'elle adorait tant.

-Je suis proche, affirma dans un souffle Emma, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Régina alors que son corps se tendit instinctivement. Régina s'accrocha juste plus fort à elle, lui griffant encore le dos et balançant ses hanches en rythme avec les mouvements de son amante.  
-Jouis en moi, Emma, gémit-elle, la tête rejetée en arrière et le cou exposé, pleurant doucement alors que les dents d'Emma s'enfonçaient dans la chair molle. Remplis-moi de ta chaleur. Remplis-moi de ta semence !

Le dragon gronda, s'enfonçant une fois, deux fois, puis la culbuta encore plus violemment avant de s'immobiliser brusquement alors qu'elle éjaculait profondément dans le sexe de Régina, son sperme chaud et épais, réchauffant Régina de l'intérieur. La brune ne put que couiner et se tordre sous son amant en subissant son deuxième orgasme alors qu'elle s'emparait du liquide de sa queue avidement en prenant chaque goutte de sperme, jusqu'à la dernière.

Emma trembla de plaisir, faisant attention de ne pas écraser son amant alors qu'elle s'installa à côté d'elle, ne voulant pas sortir tout de suite. Régina passa ses jambes autour des hanches d'Emma avec un bourdonnement de satisfaction et posa sa joue sur la poitrine d'Emma, les yeux fermés tandis que la blonde lui caressait d'une main ses cheveux. Elle adorait quand Emma reste en elle, les gardant un peu plus longtemps en contact, tandis qu'Emma débandait lentement en elle.

-Je t'aime, ma campagne, soupira Emma en caressant tendrement le flanc de Régina. Régina leva la tête, l'embrassant lentement et langoureusement, leurs lèvres se courbant en sourires l'une contre l'autre.

-Et moi, je t'aime toi, ma chérie.

()()()

-Pourquoi tous les autres dragons se transforment-ils en humain tout habillé, et pas toi ?  
-Tu t'en plains ? Demanda Emma en lui souriant de façon suggestive alors qu'elle remua ses hanches, bien que pour l'amour de Regina, elle ait enfilé un pantalon et un gilet sans manches aujourd'hui pour leur promenade du matin.  
-Pas vraiment mais réponds à ma question, mon amour.

Emma rit.

-Les anciens utilisent leur magie pour s'habiller en même temps qu'ils se transforment. C'est une transition tout à fait rapide et facile. Mais je dois encore maîtriser ce genre de magie, cependant. Une fois, j'ai essayé et j'ai perdu mes cheveux.

-J'aime tes cheveux comme ça, dit Regina, levant la main pour donner une poignée de boucles blondes. C'est parfait les saisir et les tirer.

Emma grogna de manière séduisante.

-Je t'adore tellement.

-Garde-le dans ton pantalon, enfant, gronda Merlin, en plissant les yeux quand elles s'approchèrent. Sa forme humaine était celle d'un vieil homme âgé, une barbe blanche qui était de plus en plus longue et épaisse sur son menton. Elles s'approchèrent de la porte de sa chaumière et il appuya sa forme humaine contre un mur, un sac plein à craquer de potions. Ça y est, tu dois les prendre tous les matins, fille, ordonna-t-il doucement, pointant un doigt noueux vers Regina avant de lui caresser la main tendrement. Elle gloussa et se pencha pour appuyer un baiser sur son front, faisant rougir le vieux dragon.

-Bien sûr, Merlin, merci.

-Le Clan entier est amoureux de toi, rit Emma alors qu'elles continuaient leur chemin, Merlin les agitant avec un petit sourire rêveur. Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter.

-Nous verrons comment le reste du Clan se sentira quand les plus jeunes dragons reviendront de leur pèlerinage, dit Regina, roulant des yeux. Lilith était l'une des rares jeunes adultes qui les avait visitées ces deux derniers jours, et elle avait rapidement ignoré Regina après l'avoir saluée avec raideur, ne paraissant pas trop contente de la présence de Régina pour une très longue période.

-Ils t'aimeront aussi, de cela je n'en doute pas.

-Mon, regarde-toi, tellement romantique et éloquente maintenant.  
-Je suis un élève rapide, insista Emma avec une moue. Regina rit et l'embrassa.  
-En effet tu l'es.

Elle allait l'embrasser à nouveau, prenant toujours plaisir à laisser Emma bouche bée et les yeux désireux et rêveurs après un baiser passionné, mais Emma devint soudainement rigide, ses yeux cherchant partout alors qu'elle utilisait ses sens magiques pour surveiller la zone.

-Emma ?

-Elle est là. Les mots étaient graves et bas, ses yeux sombres alors que Regina s'immobilisait.

-Ma mère ?

-Cora, oui, tu devrais retourner au chalet, mon amour.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir sans moi, allons-nous assurer que ta mère va bien.  
Emma hocha la tête, serrant sa main de plus en plus fort alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la frontière de la Clairière, trouvant déjà Maléfique qui atterrissait dans les champs sous sa forme de dragon. Cora elle-même apparut peu après à la lisière de la forêt, la femme paraissant furieuse et nerveuse. La vie sur les routes ne lui convenait pas, évidemment, et Regina ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine suffisance à l'égard de la façon dont sa mère semblait à bout de force.

Maléfique fit un grognement d'avertissement, se mettant devant Cora quand les yeux de Cora se fixèrent sur Regina à travers le champ. Dans un tourbillon de pourpre sombre, Maléfique prit sa forme humaine, ses ailes de cuir noir déployées et un long bâton se matérialisa entre ses mains. Elle était la Matriarche pour une raison, et sa magie se rassemblait autour d'elle dans un nuage de pourpre foncé, prenant une apparence menaçante alors qu'elle s'avança vers le voleur d'œufs avec de la haine dans les yeux.

-Cora, Maléfique cracha le nom comme une insulte. Cora sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait peut-être finalement rencontré un adversaire de taille en la personne de la Matriarche du clan et s'abstint donc de faire le premier pas.

-Je viens en paix, dit Cora, à qui Maléfique renifla de dégout.

-Tu ne peux pas venir en paix quand tu as déjà volé un des œufs à naître de notre Clan et quand tu l'as tué pour tes potions sombres, lui rappela Maléfique dans un grognement.

Cora se pinça les lèvres.

-Je suis simplement venu chercher ma fille rebelle, dragon, donne la moi et tu n'auras plus jamais à me revoir.  
-Tes promesses ne veulent rien dire, d'ailleurs, elle nous appartient maintenant. Maléfique croisa les bras, souleva un sourcil et défiait la femme de la combattre. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir.

-Elle m'appartient, siffla Cora.

-Elle n'appartient à personne ! Emma cria avec colère, se rapprochant déjà de sa mère, ses yeux brillaient de rage. Regina tira sur son poignet mais cela n'eut aucun résultat. Pas de contrôle, quand Emma était en mode dragon en colère.

-Emma, Emma c'est bon, dit-elle rapidement, essayant de poser une main contre la joue d'Emma et de la calmer. Regarde-moi, mon amour.  
Quand Emma s'arrêta enfin et tourna la tête, ses yeux étaient d'un or brillant, rivalisant avec le soleil par son éclat. Regina regarda avec surprise, mais Maléfique semblait absolument ravie.  
-Ça c'est ma fille ! dit-elle, les dents découvertes dans un sourire sauvage. Montre-moi ta vraie forme, Emma.

Quand Emma se transforma, elle était une vision.  
Sa taille rivalisait avec celle de Maléfique, ses écailles cramoisies et sa crinière dorée étincelant au soleil alors qu'elle déployait ses ailes massives et lâcha un rugissement si violent et terrifiant que Cora ne put que s'enfuir dans la forêt avec une vitesse magique tout en maudissant son existence même.  
Emma la poursuivit, rugissant à travers les arbres et les renversant comme des brindilles.

-Emma ! Appela Regina, effrayée que son aimée poursuive la chasse alors même que Cora avait clairement décidé que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Maléfique rit, la tête rejetée en arrière et son expression se répandant en joie, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne pour se redresser.

-Laissez-la faire, fille, nous, les dragons, sommes farouchement protecteurs de ce qui est nôtre, elle défend simplement sa compagne bien-aimé.

-La magie noire de ma mère ne va pas encore lui faire du mal ? Demanda Regina, inquiète, mais Maléfique secoua simplement la tête, la fierté luisant dans ses yeux argentés tandis qu'elles regardaient la belle destruction qu'Emma fit avant disparaître au loin.  
-Elle a enfin atteint son vrai potentiel, cette belle fille est l'un des dragons les plus puissants de tout ce royaume ... à part moi, bien sûr, la magie de Cora sera à peu près aussi efficace qu'une mouche agaçante. Fille, prenons le thé en attendant son retour, je veux discuter des noms possibles pour mon adorable petit-enfant.

()()()

Elles s'assirent en effet pour le thé et grignotèrent des biscuits dans la maison de Maléfique, la blonde plus âgée faisant des suggestions de nom et planifiait toutes sortes de petites travaux de tricots qu'elle voulait apprendre à faire, comme des petites chaussettes ou des bonnets. Au moment où Emma revient, plus tard ce jour-là, annoncée par le puissant ''whoosh'' de ses ailes fraîchement cicatrisées, Regina et Maléfique étaient tellement bien et confortablement assisse qu'elles ne firent aucun mouvement pour se lever. Comme Maléfique l'avait prédit, Emma pénétra dans le cottage quelques instants plus tard, nue comme le jour de sa naissance, chaque muscle ondulant, son corps luisant de sueur et ses yeux d'émeraude étincelants tachetés de soleil d'or.

-Amour, dit-elle en ramassant instantanément Regina dans ses bras, la portant comme une mariée avec aisance, Regina s'agrippant à elle et rougissant légèrement tandis que Maléfique les regardait ouvertement.  
-Oh, ces jeunes ridiculement excité et en rut… allez ouste ! Sortez de ma chaumière, taquina la vieille femme. Emma jeta un clin d'œil à sa mère avant de ramener Regina à leur propre chalet, qui n'était pas loin, et elle franchit le seuil pour les mener directement dans la chambre, posant Regina avec douceur et un sourire adorateur sur le visage.

-Salut, ronronna-t-elle en se glissant sur le lit à quatre pattes. Regina se recula, se léchant les lèvres à la délicieuse vue.  
-Bonjour, mon amour, comment était la poursuite ?  
-Excellente, je l'ai suivie jusqu'à Alderbridge, j'ai mis le feu à sa robe et je l'ai vue tombé dans la cascade…  
Regina cligna des yeux, l'air pris entre le rire et l'inquiétude.  
-Est-elle…

-Vivante, la vieille chauve-souris va retourner chez elle, ressemblant à un chat noyé.  
Regina rit, puis, tirant Emma vers le bas pour réclamer sa bouche dans un baiser dur, la langue poussant en avant et obtenant immédiatement l'entrée de la bouche du dragon. Emma fouillait dans ses vêtements, devenant bien plus douée pour enlever les lacets et les boutons gênants. Regina était celle sans patience cette fois-ci, elle avait besoin d'arracher ses vêtements, désireuse de sentir la peau chaude et nue d'Emma contre la sienne.

-Je veux te sentir, gémit doucement Regina, aimant la nouvelle agressivité dans les mouvements d'Emma, le mélange parfait de la rudesse et de la douceur, les yeux verts rencontrant toujours les siens avant d'aller de l'avant. A l'intérieur, Emma.

La blonde avait hâte de se plier à ses exigences et elle enfonça en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement pleine, butant au fond, les deux femmes gémissant de satisfaction. Les ongles de Regina s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules et la prise d'Emma était serrée sur ses hanches alors qu'elles prirent rapidement un rythme rapide et brutal, leur baiser abandonner alors qu'elles s'entrechoquaient l'une contre l'autre. C'est jouissif et étrange quand Emma grogna et libéra sa semence chaude au plus profond de son amant et envoya Regina jouir en faisant glisser son pouce sur son clitoris, criant le nom d'Emma alors qu'elle s'arqua contre elle et Régina éjacula elle aussi pour la première fois. Regina était choquée et un peu embarrassée, mais ce sentiment fut rapidement écarté quand les yeux d'Emma se dilatèrent et elle se retira de Régina, seulement pour plonger son visage entre les jambes de Regina pour la dévorer avec l'enthousiasme d'une bête affamée.

Regina n'en avait même pas fini avec son premier orgasme qu'Emma lui en offrit un deuxième puis un troisième en succession rapide. La langue du dragon pénétrait son sexe et ensuite les lèvres aspirait avec avidité son clitoris alors que trois doigts étaient enfoncés, profondément, en elle. Faisant comme une ruade contre la bouche d'Emma, Regina sanglotait presque durant son troisième orgasme, essayant de faire cesser son amante parce qu'elle devenait trop sensible.

-Emma, s'il te plait, pleura-t-elle, les jambes tremblantes alors qu'elle poussait faiblement la tête d'Emma. La blonde remonta rapidement sur son corps, caressant et écartant tendrement les cheveux humides de son front avant de l'embrasser complètement, partageant le goût de leurs jus mélangés. La queue d'Emma était dure et palpitante, prête une fois de plus alors qu'elle buttait contre la cuisse de Regina. La brunette gémit et poussa l'épaule d'Emma, la faisant basculer sur le dos avant de chevaucher son amant avec un sourire vorace.

-Toujours si dure et prête pour moi, susurra-t-elle, en caressant avec insistance la bite d'Emma.  
-Pour toi, Emma, pantelante, rougissante et rêveuse. Seulement pour toi.  
Regina s'aligna, roulant doucement ses hanches alors qu'elle taquinait la tête de la queue d'Emma contre son entrée glissante. Emma saisit les fourrures au-dessous d'eux et gémit, cédant facilement le contrôle à la seule reine de sa vie.

-Mmm, ma compagne, ronronna Regina, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière contre la pointe. Emma hocha la tête avec avidité, les doigts creusant les cuisses de Régina alors qu'elle se baissait de quelques centimètres, roulant de nouveau ses hanches.  
-Tienne, à toi, répondit Emma dans un halètement. Je suis à toi.

Quand Regina se pencha, elle enfonça ses dents dans la chair douce et salée du cou d'Emma et s'assit complètement, sentant Emma se cambrer et crier de plaisir sous elle.  
-Mienne, répéta-t-elle, le feu remplissant son ventre.

()()()

Et elles vécurent heureuse pour l'éternité.

()()()

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a fait plaisir. Moi en tout cas, j'aime bien cette histoire et j'ai voulu vous l'offrir dans notre bon vieille langue car l'anglais c'est pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde.  
> Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire...  
> Un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous trouvez mes traductions potables ou illisible... j'aime les critiques constructives.  
> Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir...  
> Voilà :!


End file.
